One Was Blind, The Other Couldn't See
by ZombieSam
Summary: There's a power outage in Langley, and Annie is stuck at Auggie's. Total fluff, the story is better, I promise. T for language.


**AN **So, this was written while my cable was out as well as my internet, and I was bored. At eleven at night, with school the next day. Oh well, I've got me some chicken, a Live Wire, and music. What more do I need? So, here ya go!

**DISCLAIMER **Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own.

"Auggie, I can't see!" Her voice rose in annoyance, her shin banging painfully against his coffee table. "Me neither, Annie," he replied, his tone light and joking. Despite his easy response, she felt her face heat, rising from her collarbone and ending at her hairline. Now was one of those times she was glad her best friend was blind. She huffed, trying to sound like his comment hadn't embarassed her. She knew she had failed when his chuckle echoed somewhere to her left.

Everything was off. All sources of electricity had ceased to exist, if only for a short while. His apartment was growing cold; she could faintly see the small flakes falling outside the closest window. Not even the streetlights could provide light. They were malfunctioning too. To make it better, it was a new moon tonight, and snow clouds covered the few clouds. "I don't know how you live like this. I think I've ran into just about everything in this room. My shins have to be at least three times their normal size," her complaining was barely above a whisper. Wait, why was she whispering?

"Where are you?" She was starting to get desperate. Her legs hurt, her abdomen was aching from ramming into this end table earlier, successfully knocking all the contents to the floor, along with herself. Auggie had burst into laughter, holding his sides as thought he were about to explode. He didn't have the breath to ask her if she was okay until she was already standing, brushing down her clothes in an attempt to smooth them out, and as bright as a tomato. Once he was able to stand again, not doubled over in laughter, he had moved toward her, hand slightly outstretched to find her. His hand had collided with her arm and she had turned quickly, socking him in the chest. He had started laughing again.

Now here she was, injuring herself further, while he stood back and listened. "_Auggie! _You're the one used to this, now help me, dammit. I'm tired of beating up your furniture with my shins!" She could hear his deep laughter long before she heard his steps heading in her direction. Grabbing her upper arm, he placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his waist. She blushed again but didn't remove it. "Hold on tight, Annie dear. I don't think my apartment can take your abuse much longer," she could hear the amusement in his voice and she dug the nails of both hands into his bare skin. Smirking at his audibly sharp intake of breath, she followed closely as he made his way slowly around the table toward the couch.

It seemed to take hours, the seven short steps to skirt the hazard. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the light colored skin of his back began to swim in front of her. His army tattoo stared back at her, as though waiting for her to fall from him. His head was turned slightly to the side, listening to her movements, the smooth skin daunting her. All at once he stopped and she nearly collided with him, her face centimeters from the tattoo. A grin broke across his face and she couldn't help but smile back. "Ms. Walker, we've arrived at your destination," he teased, left hand gesturing to the leather sofa. She pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder before ploppling down, his face growing darker against the rest of his upper body. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson," she said, patting the seat beside her.

He didn't move, just stood there listening, head cocked slightly away. Sighing with feigned annoyance, she locked her fingers with his and jerked on his arm with all her might in one swift motion. Laughing heartily, he fell against the sofa, his right shoulder colliding with her left. She grunted at the impact and his chuckling ceased immediately. He sat up quickly and turned to her. "You alright?" Concern coated his voice, and she once again realized how lucky she was to have him in her life. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm good, just wasn't expecting you to be that heavy," his grin broke the worried expression he was wearing. "Walker, did you just call me fat?"


End file.
